


Mourning

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by anonymous on Tumblr: "Could I get an angst scenario of Ace's fem s/o who's been depressed ever since he died and hasn't been able to cope or function properly so his spirit visits her and does little things to take care of her and cheer her up please?"
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Mourning

Marco, Izo, and the rest of ____'s family within the Whitebeard pirates had tried everything they could to just get her out of bed every few hours, to make sure she kept eating, to let in a bit of sunlight into her room everyday so she didn't waste away as she mourned in a dark, cold, room that seemed more empty than it ever had before. All of Ace's loved ones had been devastated by his death, but after mourning and trying their best to move on, the healing process had slowly begun over the passing months. The others in Whitebeard's crew were hoping that with enough support, ____ would be able to heal, but...you can love and care for someone as deeply and as long as possible, but there's never a guarantee that they'll be able to recover from their loss.

After Marco set a small cup of tea on ____'s bedside table, he quietly asked if she wanted him to stay with her or if she'd like to be alone. Her gaze slowly drifted from the ceiling to Marco's face, and the hollowness in her eyes made his heart sink in his chest. "Alone, please," she said in a barely audible voice. She shifted under her blanket slightly and she looked away from Marco.

Marco bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to have her spend another evening by herself, but not wanting to upset her by insisting he stay. He rose up from his chair and left the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him and standing still for a moment with his arms crossed. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and let out a tired sigh; he was the crew's doctor, and a damn good one at that, but he had no idea how to help ____ with something like this. He left to take care of some business in the ship's clinic, leaving ____ alone.

____ rolled over on her side and watched the steam rise from her mug of tea. The sickly sweet scent of lemon and honey was barely able to reach her, from how dull her senses were. Everything seemed numb ever since Ace had...ever since _Ace._ She silently watched as the tea cooled, and when the steam had subsided she sat up to take a small sip and then crawl underneath her sheets. The scent of clean cotton and the soap Ace used to wash with made her chest heavy, but she couldn't bear to leave it behind. 

A few tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to close her eyes and sleep for a while. 

As she felt herself drifting off, a draft from the cracked-open window gave her a chill; Izo had opened it a bit when he'd visited, to give her some fresh air. She frowned and pulled the blanket off of her face, and the extra exposure to the breeze gave her a few goosebumps along her arms. Right when she was about to try and find the strength to roll out of bed and close the window, she felt a familiar rush of heat warm the back of her neck and shoulders. The familiar warmth left her with the faintest trace of a smile, and she crawled back under the covers with sleepy half-lidded eyes. She'd always loved the way Ace would use his Devil Fruit to create some small flames to warm her up whenever she complained about being chilly, and whenever he would use the cold as an opportunity to wrap his arms around her to hug her from behind--as if he needed a _reason_ to cuddle her.

The familiar comfort of his small flames was followed by the usual softness of a warm body curling up against her, and she smiled drowsily. In her dreamy haze though, she could tell that it seemed a bit off: a bit less warm, a bit less soft, a bit less...there. Still, she was too tired and too comfortable to think about it too much as she drifted back to sleep. "Thanks, honey," she mumbled with a half-yawn, letting out a small hum of content when she felt something soft (with the scent of Ace's shampoo) graze her cheek.

A few seconds later, ____ eyes snapped open and she threw back the covers so harshly that she knocked over her cup of tea as she leapt out of bed. There was nobody else there, but that fact did nothing to slow down her heartbeat as it raced in her chest. Did she really feel that just now? Was she dreaming? Was she going insane?

The tea spilled over the wooden planks of her bedroom and when she took a small step back, the sudden feeling of cool liquid on her heel made her flinch. She whipped around and saw the knocked-over mug, and her tense shoulders relaxed just a bit; at least _that_ feeling was something that could be easily explained. ____ ran her fingers through her messy hair before sinking back onto the bed. She could pick up the mug and clean the floor tomorrow, but right now she just wanted to try and go back to sleep. She crawled back under the blankets again and covered her face as she tried to slow her shallow breaths. "Just a dream," she muttered, her voice thick as she tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. As much as she wished it weren't true, Ace wasn't there. He was gone. She was just dreaming. A few tears fell from her face as she repeatedly mumbled "Just a dream" over and over until she had fallen asleep once again.

A few shafts of sunlight streamed through the opened window, and ____ slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and poked her head out from under the covers, grimacing at the sudden morning light hitting her face. When she turned her head to see how stained the floor had become thanks to her puddle of tea, her eyes widened as she stared at the floor by her bed; the cup was no longer on the tea-stained floor, and was sitting upright on her nightstand. It...it must have been…

"Izo," she muttered to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing. "Or Marco, they did it. They checked on me and…and cleaned up." Her tone was feeble and hollow, and she didn't sound fully convinced of that at all. When she picked up the teacup, she gasped and almost dropped it when she saw what was inside of it; amongst a few dried drops of tea, there were a few freshly-cut hibiscus petals in her favorite color, along with a small red marble. Her mind raced as she tried to remember where she'd seen a flower like that when she looked across the room, on Ace's old nightstand, and realized that the answer was literally standing in front of her. Amongst a few items and mementos, there was one silver locket and one small golden locket containing a portrait of Ace's mother; she was smiling at the camera, and a pink hibiscus flower in her peach-colored hair. Ace had mentioned once that he'd always wanted to find that kind of flower and get a second locket that contained a picture of ____ wearing a hibiscus. For their two-year anniversary, ____ had managed to make that dream a reality after buying an old camera DenDen Mushi, and a hibiscus in her favorite color on a random island. Ace had started crying the moment he saw her face beaming at him from inside the shiny silver locket.

____ could almost hear Ace's voice outside of the echoes in her memory, and she stared down at the cup as tears began to fall down her face again. Whether they were tears of sadness, happiness, relief, or worry, she didn't quite know. She sat back down on the bed and set the cup in her lap, tracing the rim a few times before holding the red marble from Ace's hat in her palm. The moment she felt it against her skin, an all-too familiar feeling of warmth settled on her back, shoulders, and face. She smiled to herself as she felt something unseen graze her cheek. In the reflection of the marble, she swore that could see someone else's smiling, freckled face nuzzling her neck.

"G'morning, Ace..."


End file.
